1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image calibrating method and a related camera and a related image processing system, and more particularly, to an image calibrating method for stitching images and a related camera and a related image processing system with image calibrating functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For expanding image monitoring range, the camera can dispose several image sensors adjacently placed to respectively capture a plurality of images in different directions. Scenes of the plurality of images are adjacent by each other, and edges of the images can be connected to generate a stitching image with large scene. However, different image sensors have different setting parameters, such like automatic exposure adjustment, luminance and chroma of the captured images are different, and an obvious junction between the captured images is easily noticed on the stitching image; therefore, the stitching image generated by the conventional camera and image processing system has low quality.